The Gift
by High Queen Maira
Summary: This story reflects Edmund's talk with Aslan when he was rescued from the White Witch. Peter, Susan and Lucy a;ll recieved gifts, but Edmund's gift was the most important. oneshot. please read and review.


**The Gift**

**summery:** Peter, Susan and Lucy, all were given a special Christmas present, while Edmund had been with the Witch. But that didn't mean he hadn't received anything... He had talked to Aslan, and found his gift in His words.

I know this idea may have been done before, bu its more for me than for others. I always wanted to know what Aslan had said to Edmund when he had been rescued from the Witch, today I finally wrote it out myself. This is just what I make of the story, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Narnia doesn't belong to me,but this story does.

Hope you enjoy it. Read and review.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir. I feel terrible."<p>

"Why, son of Adam?"

"I made a dreadful mistake. Jadis," Edmund shuddered at the name and his voice shook, "Jadis did disgusting things, and I.. I.."

Aslan remained silent. He knew Edmund was not ready yet. Facing one's own mistakes was a very nerve wracking task, and only the bravest of people could stand up to themselves. Not that Edmund was not one of them, he just wasn't ready at the moment.

"... and I helped her do them." Edmund finished.

"And you feel sorry now." Aslan completed for him.

"Yes sir, I am genuinely sorry."

"I know your heart Edmund, I have seen the guilt that fills it. But the others don't. You will have to tell them how awful you feel, and how sorry you are."

"But, they would never believe me. I have broken their trust."

"That you have son of Adam, and I can do nothing to change that. Trust is like glass Edmund, once it shatters, you may join it again, but the cracks remain on it forever. Join this glass you have broken. You may be forgiven."

"Yes I may, but I shouldn't be. I betrayed my brother and sisters, I betrayed you and all of Narnia. I even helped Jadis do loathsome things. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"No one is born bad Edmund. You aren't a atrocious person, you are a good person, to whom bad things have happened."

"I cant ever forgive myself Aslan, and nor can anyone else."

"Don't judge yourself raspingly Edmund. You felt the way you did, because of some reasons."

"What reasons?"

"They are yours o find, son."

And hearing this, Edmund reflected on his memories.

Edmund thought of all those times when he and Peter had bickered, Peter had always been the one in charge and had always won their arguments.

Then he thought back to their times in school. Peter was a well liked and popular boy, friends with everybody, and Edmund was just 'popular Peter's little brother'.

Also, Edmund had felt left out. Susan was happy as long as she had a book to read and a few hours of peace to finish it. Lucy and Peter were always together. And him, he was always the one to be in the background.

He had felt bad, the feelings had worsened after his father went away to war, and he was left all alone in the middle of nowhere in a place called CoombeHalt with no one for company but his siblings and old Mrs. Macready. He too needed attention, and when he didn't get any he turned into a ' lying spineless swap', as Peter had put it.

Frustration, loneliness and his craving for attention were all subsidized when he met the White Witch. She had been a real charmer, her charm appealing Edmund to be on her side, as she ruthlessly ruled Narnia.

_And so, I took shelter under the wrong person. _Edmund rebuked himself for not knowing any better.

He looked up after his long chain of thoughts had ended. Aslan stood before him, patiently waiting for him to reflect and reason for his mistakes.

"All the same, Great King, I may have felt alone and thwarted, but that doesn't justify my mistakes. I still don't deserve to be given an equal stead, equal love and respect as my sibling get."

And to his surprise for the first time, Aslan smiled. A majestic, rich, magical smile.

"Edmund, it takes a great deal of courage to face your enemies, a greater deal to stand up to your friends, and as for facing your fears and faults, only the greatest of men can do that." said Aslan, "You show great bravery in reflecting your past errors, and you even _ask_ for your punishment. This greatly surprises me.

"I thought you would defend your actions, you easily could, but you didn't. Yesterday when Peter, Susan and Lucy arrived, I wondered if I had made a mistake in choosing you to be here, but you prove me wrong."

_Was it a mistake, summoning me here? No, and even if it was, I will prove it wrong, _thought Edmund

"I am proud of you Edmund, you chose the right thing, even if it meant you would suffer, and so I forgive you."

"Thank you, Aslan." said Edmund, kneeling before Him.

"Rise, King Edmund, from hereon, The Just King of Narnia."

Edmund rose, now smiling.

"Remember, your brother and sisters love you. They only need you to show them your true self,"

"EDMUND!" shouted an overjoyed Lucy, running toward him. The two turned to see Peter and Susan both retraining the joyful girl, both of them were smiling.

"Go Edmund. Show them your inner self. Gain back the trust you lost." said Aslan, leaping down from the rock and walking away.

Edmund started walking toward his family, meaning to change the irony and steeliness between them forever.

* * *

><p>"To the great Western Woods, I give you, king Edmund, The Just." Aslans voice boomed.<p>

Pride filled Edmund's heart as everyone started cheering and clapping to welcome their new rulers. From this day on he had everything he had always wanted. Love, care, family, affection, respect, friendship, everything.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." Aslan said. "May you always be happy, your Majesties."

* * *

><p>"Father! Look at what Patrick did!" Elladora chirped as she ran into the King's chambers.<p>

"What did he do?" Edmund asked, as his 12 year old daughter came and sat beside him.

"Look! He dropped orange juice all over my favorite pink dress!" the princess complained.

"Oh! don't worry dear, we will go and complain to aunt Lucy."

"Yes, he desperately seeks a good bashing!" said the young girl.

A small melodious laugh echoed through the room as Queen Lily came out of her wash chambers.

"Mother! Look what Patrick did! He spoiled my Christmas present!"

"Its alright dear, after all he is your brother. He just played a joke." said Lily, as she sat down across from her husband and daughter.

"And he also told me that father Christmas doesn't exist! He does right Daddy?"

"He does, ask your uncle, or your aunts. They've met him"

"Haven't you daddy?" the girl chirruped.

"No, I wasn't there at that time." the king replied.

"Where were you then?"

"I was with a very bad person, I had been captured by her."

"But you're a king, how can people capture you?"

Edmund chuckled and lily laughed softly. The youngest princess had so many questions.

"I wasn't a king at that time dear, and the White Witch was very powerful."

"Is that why you didn't receive a present? Like Uncle Peter's sword, and Aunt Susan's bow and arrows, or like Aunt Lucy's healing cordial." Said Cassandra, their 15 year old daughter as she came and sat down across her father at the coffee table.

"Yes Cassie, I didn't receive a present from Father Christmas, but I did incur one from Aslan."

"What did you get dad?" asked Cassandra, intrigued by the name of Aslan, she had seen him only thrice before.

"My gift was forgiveness. Aslan taught me to love, to understand, and to give people a chance."

He looked at Lily, she smiled. She knew Edmund's story, and it was time their daughters did too.

Edmund recounted his experience back in England, then he told them about how he came to Narnia due to the war, and how he had met the White Witch. He had betrayed his siblings and all of Narnia. He had aided the Witch to do vile things. Both his daughters listened with wide eyes.

He told them about Aslan's sacrifice, and what all Aslan had told him the morning after he had been rescued from the witch. He told them that the Narnians, and Peter, Susan, and Lucy had forgiven. And why Aslan had given him the title of being the 'Just King'.

"That day I understood the true meaning of love, of sacrifice and of life. I now know what second chances mean. Aslan told me that relationships are like glass, once broken they may be repaired, but the cracks remain forever. And I want both of you to know this. Know the importance of trust. I want you to be able to see through people. I want you to be better than us."

"We will make you proud dad. I promise." said Cassandra going over to her father and sister and enveloping them in a hug.

"Yes we will!" said Elladora, in her innocent voice.

"We already are proud of you." said Lily, smiling as she sauntered over to her three most beloved to hug them.

* * *

><p>"They look so sweet together." whispered Lucy.<p>

"Yes they do, theirs is a beautiful little family." said Susan. The two of them were standing in the doorway of Edmund's room, tears filled their eyes as they looked down upon the little family.

"Edmund is lucky to have them all."

"Yes he is. But he merits to be happy," said Susan, "After all he has gone through, in England and in Narnia... It only serves if he is happy."

"Yes... out of all of us, I think he is the most mature. I still don't know what Aslan said to him, but whatever it was, it changed him evermore."

"Yes, it did." Susan agreed.

"Whatever be the case, the only thing that matters now is our family. We all love each other so much, and we're all happy."

"We are.." Susan smiled through her tears and embraced her little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all folks.<strong>

** I dont know if its good or bad, I just wrote it for myself.**

** Please tell me what you think about this story, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
